charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Careful What You Witch For
is the third episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 25th, 2019. Synopsis THE STRUGGLE IS REAL ⁠— While Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Harry (Rupert Evans) try to crack the Book of Elders, Macy (Madeleine Mantock) struggles with the good and bad aspects of her demon side. Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) competes with Jordan (Jordan Donica) for a promotion. Macy ventures out alone and meets an injured and terrified witch named Abigael (Poppy Drayton). Mel and Harry visit another dimension. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael * Jordan Donica as Jordan *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Guest Cast * Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina * Geoffrey Blake as The Sentinel Co-Starring * Leo Rano as Callum * Christin Park as Swan * Adil Zaidi as Zach * Meghan Gardiner as Apparition Wife * Dexter August Geddes as Apparition Boy #1 * Breslin Franklin Geddes as Apparition Boy #2 * Barry Nerdling as Vagrant Demon #1 * Kory Grim as Vagrant Tongue Demon Magical Notes Spells * Malleaorum Spell ** Used by Maggie to influence the interviewer to avoid the background check on her. The spell required some type of dust to be blown at the intended target. * Accelerative Desiccation Spell **Used by Macy and Abigael to vanquish Callum. Potions *'Astral Projection Potion' ** Used by Mel and Harry to astral project to the astral plane to find the Sentinel, and by Katrina to keep them tethered to the physical plane. Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The Book of Elders knocked back Macy, Abigael and Callum. *'Mesmerizing:' Used by Callum to mesmerize Swan. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to orb with Mel in the astral plane. *'Power Negation:' The cage that demons imprisoned Macy and Abigael in negated powers. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Macy. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Abigael to attack demons. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Mel in the astral plane to freeze Katrina. *'Tongue Elasticity:' Used by a demon to capture Macy and Abigael. Artifacts *'Book of Elders:' The Elders' tome of extremely powerful magic. *'Dagger:' The demons' weapon. Used by Macy and Abigael to vanquish Callum. *'Power-Negating Cage:' Used by the vagrant demons to trap Macy and Abigael. *'Scarab:' Given to Mel by the Sentinel to help them translate the Book of Elders. Trivia * This is the first episode to credit Poppy Drayton as Abigael as a regular. * In the Eastern timezone, this episode was set to air two and a half hours behind schedule at 10:30pm due to an airing of a High School football game when Charmed normally airs. However, the episode aired ahead of schedule at 10pm. In Pittsburgh, this episode is set to air on Sunday for the same reason on Friday night and a Pittsburgh Riverhounds soccer game Saturday night which the station aired. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) TBA Unanswered Questions *Who is Abigael? *Will they be able to translate the Book of Elders and restore their powers? References to the Original Charmed *The original series had an episode with a similar title, Be Careful What You Witch For. **In both series, it was an episode of the second season. *Macy went to San Francisco to rescue Abigael. In the original series, San Francisco was the city the Charmed Ones lived in. *Mel and Harry meditate to astral project to the Sentinel's astral plane. Astral projection was Prue's—one of the Charmed Ones—power developed in season two. Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. * The title is a reference to the phrase Careful What You Wish For. * Geoffrey Blake guest starred in this episode as the Sentinel. He guest starred as Strife, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in the original series. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x03 Promo (1).jpg 2x03 Promo (2).jpg 2x03 Promo (3).jpg 2x03 Promo (4).jpg 2x03 Promo (5).jpg 2x03 Promo (6).jpg 2x03 Promo (7).jpg 2x03 Promo (8).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 3 Careful What You Witch For Promo The CW References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes